rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meeting
The Meeting is the fifty-second episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the fourth episode of the fifth season. Summary Loco, still not over her curiosity despite previous setbacks and scoldings, attempts to talk her way into being allowed to attend a meeting hosted by the Rhythm Sundial. Episode in Detail Loco, desperate to join a meeting held by the Rhythm Sundial, begs an annoyed Yavei to be allowed to join as well. Despite being told that her presence is required in Dikuda, the detective keeps asking, arguing that she wants to meet and learn from new members. Yavei, aware that Loco is only in it for her own curiosity and making up arguments, dismantles the woman's argument that Yuw could take care of police matters while she is gone. Yavei explains to her, that thanks to Loco's actions the giant doesn't even work for the police force anymore. In any case, Loco is surprisingly allowed to join the meeting, presumably after The Ink Butterfly gave Yavei a reason to change her mind. Following this allowance, the detective traveled to the city where the meeting takes place and has a look around, observing how it looked and their technology, comparing it to Dikuda, which is further advanced. After her look around the town, she joins up with the other members invited to the meeting in a prestigious building. She observes all people being dressed rather serious for business not for a celebration. Listening in on some conversations, she hears about how they plan to further evolve the country and the government, as well as people talking about the members of the Rhythm Sundial and the various stories they heard of them. As it turns out there are many variations, varying in appearance and even gender of some members, as reflections of the group's local lifestyles and experiences. The conversations are interrupted by Yavei entering the stage in the front. To Loco's confusion the girl acts shy and frightened, unlike as she usually does. Loco can see through the act, knowing the usual behavior, but the other people are falling for it. Yavei calls Derbri onto the stage, whom Loco actually has never seen before, but heard YiFung/Autumn mention previously when she had interrogated her. The detective makes some mental notes on the young woman, while the people around her are talking on what they heard Derbri works as. When Loco asks the people if they don't know each others titles, they claim that it's forbidden to actually do so and that they just keep to themselves and to their assigned missions. This makes Loco suspicious. Derbri meanwhile talks about keeping harmony between the people and working together, before Yavei finishes her own speech. While people then enjoy some food, a woman dressed in red steps onto the stage and starts sorting people into teams to work on different things related to improving the city. While Loco listens to the woman and her explanation on marketing and operating the groups, as well as the hierarchy of the Rhythm Sundial, Yavei and Derbri/Falehi have a short meet up, behind the stage, where it is revealed that Falehi chose her previous words, because the exact opposite was going to happen in the future. Loco, still trying to learn more from listening to the woman on the stage, notices a few people behind the stage, one of which is Gwady. She is then approached by another woman, who asks her if someone caught her interest. During the brief conversation, the woman reveals that she knows about Gwady's presence. Loco asks the other who she is, and she introduces herself as Iris, as well as introducing the woman on stage as Adeina, revealing that they work in the Rhythm Sundial's database. Instantly Loco's interest is caught, which Iris notices, confirming in her mind what she heard from Yavei, that the detective is just going to get herself into trouble with her unwarranted curiosity. When Loco tries to befriend her, she leaves, stating that she "duty is calling." While watching Iris leave, Loco is told by another person attending the party, that it's not easy to get close to the database team. Since the sorting of the people is finished up, Adeina asks the people to meet up with their groups and the group leaders. She then leaves the stage and heads behind the curtain, where she meets up with Gwady and in a supposedly playful manner forces a kiss onto her. Gwady remains unresponsive to the action. They have a short conversation about the rat and her mummy, as well as Yuw, who is noticeably absent from the meeting. Gwady states that she "couldn't handle it." When Adeina makes a sarcastic remark, Gwady retorts with a brief explanation that the giant is slowly trying to change and improve in the recent past. The other woman, in disbelief that this could happen, wonders how so, with Gwady replying that according to Yuw herself, she was the one that caused the change. Gwady states that she is currently dealing with a few people that are in a mess and isn't supposed to be around, but showed up to make sure her mother arrived safely. When Adeina comments on how she hasn't changed much from Weido, the rat leaves the scene in silence, not sure how to feel or what to reply. Before the meeting finishes up, the team members are informed to give their plans to Ryahno, who is among the people in the building. Considering that she is the one receiving the plans, Loco wonders how high in rank the woman is in the guild. She wonders if that means Yuw's accidental comment on The Fire confirms that it's Ryahno. With the meeting about to end, Loco gathers some further information on BiS and Dr. Isabella Pertinax. She comes to the conclusion that she needs more information and if perhaps a different job can help her acquire it. Following this, she asks Yavei if she can be transferred to work at the Database headquarters. Even though Yavei is not happy with the request, she considers it, since Falehi has no comment on the matter. With everyone having left, they briefly discuss the situation with Bayroff, which seems to inevitably lead to conflict. Yavei, worried about Falehi's wellbeing, asks her to be careful. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Loco Wish (also as The Memorizer * Sheenyai Yavei (also as The All-Seer) * Tenyu Eesh Yuw (mentioned) * Falehi (also as Derbri and The Ink Butterfly) * The Fire (mentioned) * The Strength (mentioned) * Ursh (mentioned) * The Protector (mentioned) * Hwong YiFung (as Autumn) (mentioned) * The Bird (not named) * Adeina Batonia * Gwadeweido * Iris Boromas * Kuraz Ryahno * Rutbouc (not named or mentioned, but shown in art) * Dr. Isabella Pertinax (mentioned) * The Bringer of Punishment (mentioned) * Bayroff (mentioned as "The Spider") Trivia * Although Loco was spared of dying in the previous episode, her symbolism and reckless information gathering actions didn't change, and thus, as confirmed by Zenny, in this episode the words: "Too curious for her own good, so much so, it would get herself killed." * On the same note, according to Zenny, it is hinted that there is a possibility for Loco's fate to change in this image. * The bird that talked to Loco in that episode was based off of one of Tawian's famous birds: The Blue Magpie. * It is hinted in this episode that there seems to be some sort of past relationship between Adiena and Gwady. It used to be a huge part of the past versions of Mental Wonderland. Following the change, information is now being held off until another Disorder episode. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 5 Category:Episodes